The Elemental Killer
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED! Tony and Ziva go under cover to catch a killer who uses the elements of fire, water and ice to kill. Better summary inside. Please read and review...TIVA! Rated T for some sex and action.
1. Chapter 1

_A man known as "The Elemental Killer" is on the loose. The CIA first began to track him about six months ago. All the killings he committed were made to look like accidents. Using fire, water and ice, he makes his kills. However, he got bored of killing just one person at a time and has begun targeting couples. Recently, he killed a couple that was in the Navy, and so, NCIS was called in to help. _

_**Names and places are all fictional and have no truth. NCIS does not belong to me in any way. **_

**Chapter 1**

_CIA HEADQUARTERS_

"_What do you mean we have to call NCIS?" Alexia Orillo's dark brown eyes met her director's eyes fiercely. Alexia was medium, around five foot five inches tall and had a very athletic build. She was Latin, with a medium tan and straight jet black hair. Today she wore tan cargo pants and a white t-shirt. "I want us to finish this case!" _

"_I'm sorry Alexia, but because the people killed were Navy, NCIS gets the case!" Her boss, agent Richard Wells replied. Wells was a robust fifty year old man who had been sitting behind a desk for far too long. His hair was somewhat greasy and his beady greenish blue eyes were his only remotely good physical trait. Otherwise, he was average in every way. _

"_But it is just not fair!" Alexia argued. "I have done all the research on this guy; I know him better than anyone else!" _

"_Maybe they will let you help. I know Gibbs from years and years ago, and I am sure he wouldn't be totally against hearing what you have to say." Wells replied. _

"_Alright..." Alexia sighed and turned to walk out of the office. Waiting for her outside Wells' office was her tall, blonde partner, Angela McNamara. Angela had beautiful blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She was tall, about five foot nine inches tall and thin. Angela and Alexia had been seeing each other on the side and they were also partners at work. _

"_How did it go?" She asked; her tone sympathetic to her lovers sad face. _

"_Let's just say that the one case I poured my heart into is no longer my case." She replied, the frown never leaving her face. _

"_Aw Alex…" Angela hugged her tightly. "You want to go get a drink?" She asked once the embrace was broken. _

"_Sure." And so they headed to the local bar, where they continued talking about the case quietly. _

"_Why did you get so personally vested in this one?" Angela asked, as she sipped her Guinness. _

"_Honestly?" Alexia took a sip of her Heineken and smiled at her friend. "The first guy that was killed reminded of my father. He was killed in a hunting accident." She explained. "It was just the way the guy looked and the fact that he was out there hunting that reminded me of my dad. After that, I really wanted to find this guy." Alexia explained. She was referring to Mark Johnson, the first guy that they had found dead. He was killed in a fire in a cabin. It had looked like an accident at first, and that was the original ruling, but when it was investigated further, it turned out that it was arson and the case was opened. _

_After he had been killed, two other bodies surfaced. One was of Jack Cooper, a lawyer from New York who had drowned in the river. Or so it seemed. He had a strange branding on his neck, and that had caught the attention of the CIA. He had gone out to the woods with his partner Patrick Jones. Patrick's body was found a few days after Jack's, and sure enough, he too had the strange branding on his neck. _

_The branding consisted of a snake and a lion on a shield. The CIA had looked into seeing if it was anyone's family coat of arms, and so many names came up that it was impossible to tell which name it went to. They also checked it with colleges and universities and nothing came up. _

_They connected the body from the fire to these two because it had all happened in the same forest, also known as "Forest-Glen" by the locals. There was no doubt in the minds of the agents that the three killings were all connected. But who was the killer? _

_The ladies finished up their beers and headed home. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva smiled inwardly as she watched McGee sit on his chair. She had put superglue on it and was certain DiNozzo would get blamed for her antics. She couldn't wait to see the reaction from everyone.

It was another day of paperwork, and Tony and Ziva both couldn't for there to be a case to solve. Tony leaned back in his chair and relaxed as he looked down at his finished stack of paperwork. "I am all finished Zee-vah!" He bragged as he put his feet up on his desk and continued to relax.

"Me too To-ny!" She copied him and got in his face about it.

He smiled devilishly back at her, their faces just a few inches apart. Gibbs came down the stairs and shouted before they could go any further. "Grab your gear!" He shouted. McGee however fell forward, the chair attached to his ass.

"Um…Boss…" McGee couldn't stand at all.

Gibbs sighed and looked at McGee. "Call Abby. I am sure she has something that can help you detach yourself from the chair. We can do this without you for now; it is after all only pictures." As Tony and Ziva joined Gibbs, he head slapped Tony twice.

"Ow! What was that for boss?" He asked.

"For doing that to McGee and for almost kissing Ziva!" Gibbs replied.

Tony just sighed. He knew arguing wasn't worth it and it wouldn't convince Gibbs that he didn't put the superglue on McGee's chair. However, he wasn't sure how to get back at Ziva for framing him.

They arrived at the sight and noticed a car was already parked at the scene. It was a black Saab with tinted windows. A CIA agent greeted Gibbs and showed him her badge. "I am Alexia Orillo." She introduced herself. "I was the main CIA agent working this case. I know everything about this case. If you have any questions, feel free to call me." She handed Gibbs her card.

"Will do agent Orillo; thank you!" Gibbs dismissed her and she walked over to the black Saab and got in. She eyed Ziva for a second before fully starting the car and driving off.

"Who was she?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"CIA agent Orillo; the CIA's main agent on this case…They are handing it over to us now." Gibbs explained.

Tony and Ziva both nodded and began taking pictures of the scene of the crime and the bodies.

The woman was petty officer Jessica Anderson and the man was petty officer David Jackson. They had been killed when they fell through ice; but like the bodies the CIA had found before; they had markings of a lion and a snake on them, right on the back of their necks.

"That is a strange marking." Ziva commented on it.

Ducky had arrived on the scene and agreed that it was strange. He would need to do some tests to see if the marking were something that were on the victims before they were killed or after.

"It could be some sort of secret society marking!" Tony said; his voice full of excitement. "I really want to find out if it is. Oh that would be so cool."

"Relax Tony." Ziva tried to calm him. "It could just be the killers way of putting his mark on his kills."

"Way to ruin the moment Zee-va!" Tony gave a joking glance to her and continued taking pictures.

When they had finished up, they went back to NCIS headquarters. "What are you wearing Probie?" Tony asked McGee.

McGee just rolled his eyes and looked back at his computer. "I am wearing my exercise clothes." He replied. He was wearing sweat pants and an NCIS t-shirt.

"Are your pants still stuck to the chair?" Tony asked, his tone teasing.

McGee just sighed and tried not to let Tony get to him. Meanwhile, Gibbs was reading the files that the CIA had given to him about the current case. He wanted to become as familiar as he could with it. Two Naval officers had been killed and he didn't want any more people to die because of this crazy killer.

After about two hours of reviewing the files, Gibbs came to one conclusion; he had to send Tony and Ziva undercover to catch this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tony, Ziva." Gibbs paged downstairs. "Get up here!" He ordered. They complied and within a minute, both were seated in the conference room with Gibbs.

"What's up boss?" Tony asked.

"The only way we can catch this guy is to draw him out." Gibbs began. "He has moved from killing just one guy, a fire around eight months ago, to a gay couple around six months ago, to a straight Navy couple now." He explained. "You both probably know all that, but if you look at what he is doing, he is using the elements around him to kill them, and he is targeting certain kinds of couples. I bet he will be targeting Army or Marines next…" Gibbs grew thoughtful. "And if a couple came and stayed out in the forest…"

"It is way too cold for any camping trips!" Ziva protested, knowing full well where this conversation was going.

"There is a cabin out there, and it is not the one that burned down." Tony replied. "It actually belongs to the government and is used for military training exercises. It would be perfect for us to stay in if you did want to send us undercover. McGee could even set up a system so that we could remain in contact at all times." Tony suggested.

"As lovely as that sounds Tony, I don't want to take the risk of our killer seeing someone other than the two undercover agents at the sight. I will call the government and see if we can get access to that cabin. If we get the green light, you two will be going undercover!" Gibbs explained.

"Sounds good." Tony smiled widely at Ziva and Ziva winked at him.

"We are going to be strictly professional!" Ziva said matter of factly to him, as they both proceeded to the door.

"Sure we are Sweet Cheeks!" Tony smiled and waited for the door to the conference room to shut behind him. Once he was sure it was fully closed, he wrapped an arm comfortably around Ziva's waist.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Getting in character." Tony whispered to her, his lips gently brushing against her cheek. She felt dizzy for a second and then straightened up and walked away from him.

No one saw what had happened, but had anyone seen that, both Tony and Ziva risked being fired. Tony sat back down at his desk, checking his chair before he sat down for superglue in case McGee was going to attempt to 'get back at him'. Tony felt the need to defend himself; after all, he had not put the superglue on McGee's chair.

Ziva sat down at her desk as well, and both of them read up on the case. How were they going to pull this off? She wondered.

Meanwhile, Gibbs got the go ahead from Vance to send Tony and Ziva undercover. The government had agreed that NCIS could use the cabin, and it was settled that Tony and Ziva would head there in two days.

"How do we make it obvious that you are Navy?" Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva. "We want to get this guy out of his hiding place; and I am sorry to say that you two are the bait."

"I could talk about all my experience in the Navy loudly." Tony suggested.

"That might work." Gibbs agreed. "We will try it."

"And how long are we going to stay there?" Ziva asked; her tone worried.

"As long as it takes." Gibbs replied.

"I hate it when he says that." Tony frowned.

Ziva nodded in agreement. "McGee?" Gibbs shouted to Tim.

"Yeah Boss?" He looked at Gibbs.

"Give these two new names and identities. And be nice!" Gibbs ordered.

"Got it Boss." McGee replied.

He got their new identities all put together. Ziva was now going to be Ziva Rubenstein and Tony was now going to be Tony Wakefield. He had put them both in the Navy database just for now, and he had put them on a few different web sites. Tony was put in photoshopped pictures of Bard University's soccer team and marching band. Ziva laughed at the marching band picture, but Tony got a good laugh at her photoshopped picture as well. She was holding a cake on the cover of a magazine and smiling widely. The title was "Cooking Today."

"And you made this whole article up?" Ziva asked McGee.

"Yup." He replied.

"Good job." She smiled at him and took her new passport off of his desk. She examined it closely. McGee always did such good work.

Tony looked at his new passport too. "Tony Wakefield." He said with a British accent. Ziva had to giggle at that.

"You two are engaged. I made sure that was in the article too." McGee piped up.

"Nice!" Tony exclaimed. "How did I propose?" He joked with McGee.

"While parachuting on a Navy expedition." McGee replied. "You were both in the same unit and parachuted together and Tony popped the question!" McGee explained.

Abby came up from her lab. "Aw!" She exclaimed. "That is such a sweet story. Now, what did I come up here for?" She asked herself aloud. "Oh yes! I ran that marking, and I got a society, although it is not secret and it is only men." She explained. "Here is all the information." She handed Tony the file and he looked it over.

"The Brotherhood of Snakes and Lions." Tony read aloud.

"Yep. Not a whole lot there." Abby explained. "They give a list of men that are members. They have interesting initiation techniques. They brand you, yes, but not until you have proven yourself worthy of being branded by staying outside in the winter for at least a week."

"Interesting." Ziva commented. "Has Ducky found out if the brandings on the victims was done before or after they died yet?"

"They were definitely done after the victims were killed." Abby replied. "But our victims were killed by drowning."

"So, our killer drowned them, branded them, and then planted the bodies in the ice?" Tony asked.

"Correct." Abby replied.

"But why?" Ziva asked.

"That is what you are going undercover to figure out!" Abby replied. "Now, I am going back to my lab and you two get to figure out how you are going to play this whole thing out!" She smiled at them and retreated to her lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alexia tried to sleep, but she was haunted by the images of the men who had been killed by "The Elemental Killer". She couldn't get those images out of her head. She wanted to find out who he was and what his motive was so badly! _

_She leaned up in bed and felt someone shift beside her. She blinked as she remembered she and Angela had done…well…anyway…_

"_What's wrong?" Angela asked, turning on the lamp that was on the nightstand. _

"_Nothing…Just thinking about the case." Alexia whispered. _

_Angela nodded. "You need to let it go." She ran her hand up and down Alexia's back and Alexia fell gently into Angela's arms. _

"_I don't know why but I just can't. There is something I am missing." Alexia explained. _

"_What do you think it is?" Angela asked, placing a kiss on Alexia's forehead. _

"_No idea." Alexia replied. "I am so tired." She yawned and wrapped her arms comfortably around Angela's waist. _

"_Just sleep." Angela ran her hand through Alexia's hair and down her back. _

_She was worried about her Alex…She knew that Alex was going to obsess over this until she found out what it was she was missing. But there were other cases that needed solving, and Angela knew her partner; she couldn't start another case until she had finished the previous one. This was not a good trait for any CIA agent to have…But she knew that if Alex thought long and hard enough about it, she would find what she was missing. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. Please don't correct me…I am not good at taking criticism right now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony was getting ready to leave work for the day. "We go out to the cabin on Wednesday." He commented to Ziva. "Two days. I'm a little nervous; I haven't had an undercover case in so long."

"Yeah." Ziva agreed. "Since we had to pretend to be assassins." She smiled at him widely. "But I am excited and not scared."

Tony smiled at that. "And we finally get to…date." He winked at her.

"But we are undercover." Ziva replied, moving into his space.

"Maybe we should start early." Tony hinted.

"Maybe…Or maybe some things should happen while we are undercover." Ziva ran a hand down his chest and dropped the files she needed to on her desk. "See you tomorrow hairy butt." She slapped his ass and walked out the door, her briefcase in her hand and her jacket over her shoulder.

"You're never going to get her!" Tony criticized himself.

"I heard that!" Ziva shouted back at him.

Tony blushed both inwardly and outwardly. "What are you thinking? She is Ziva…Do you really like her…or is it just because she is the one girl you can't have?" He whispered to himself. "You can't hurt her…It's not allowed. And she does have feelings…You have to remember that."

He sighed and left the office as well. Somewhere deep down inside of him, he knew that he loved her.

Ziva couldn't help but think about Tony as she drove home. "You will not do this again Ziva, not after the last partner you fell in love with totally broke your heart." She told herself, concentrating on the road and the drive home. She thought of him, the guy she had met while in Israel over the break. You would think that she would be smart enough by now not to even consider a partner, but she did! It was an undercover mission like the one she was about to head on with Tony, and they had slipped up. It was a onetime thing, but Ziva had blown it out of proportion, thinking he had really fallen for her while they were undercover. They were playing fiancées as well…Pretending that they were this rich, engaged Jewish couple. They put on the best façade the world had ever seen and then took down the mob boss they needed to kill. And when it was over, Ziva thought that she had a chance, a possible future with him, but he had proven her wrong. He went home, back to his life with his girlfriend and she was left all by herself. He called what they had "just work." Just work had broken Ziva's heart, not to mention given her a pregnancy scare! She was not pregnant though…And she was glad.

She pulled up to her driveway and noticed a familiar car was sitting outside her house. "Tony?" She questioned, going down to the window of his car. "How did you get here before me? You drive like a grandma."

Tony had to smile at her statement. "Because honestly Sweet cheeks, I have lived here longer and know more back-roads than you."

She pressed her lips together, frustrated with him. "Well, why are you here?" She asked.

"I…I…" He too was annoyed with himself. "I just couldn't drive home tonight. Not before speaking to you about this whole undercover thing and all." He got out of the car and stood next to her. "We have to talk about everything. And I need to actually be able to act this part. I know, everyone says I am the expert, but I'm not." He sighed. "What is the mission, except to be stuck in a nice cabin with you, who I am very attracted to, until this creep comes out from his hiding spot, sees us, and then tries to kill us?" He questioned. "How am I supposed to contain myself?" He asked.

"Your attracted to me?" Ziva asked him, a confused look on her face.

"Very." Tony replied. "More than I have ever been to anyone in my whole life. Physically, there are lots of women I am attracted to, but it is when I love their mind and soul that I truly fall in love with them, and you have captured my heart completely by accident Ziva David."

Ziva's eyes gave him a very sexy look right then and he smiled widely. "What are you thinking my crazy ninja?" He asked.

"What to do with you next…" Ziva grabbed his hand and led him up to her apartment.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked, his tone sounding worried. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her she had completely won his heart this early on.

"You'll see." Ziva smiled and they entered her apartment. They both removed their jackets and shoes and quickly got to making out. Both got to the point of having their shirts off, and Tony was gently sucking on one of her breasts, when suddenly, a knock came to the door. "Don't answer it." She ordered Tony, who complied and switched to the other breast. Ziva was running her hands through his hair and straddling him, but her pants were still on, and the knock came again. "Just a second!" She shouted, removing herself from Tony and putting her blouse back on.

Tony put back on his shirt and felt his erection disappear. He thought he might get lucky, but leave it to whoever had knocked on the door to ruin that. It was Abby!

"Hey Ziva…I see I caught you at a bad time…I was just wondering if you still had a spare key to my place, I got locked out…" Abby looked embarrassed. "I should have just had it on my keychain with my car keys, but I forgot to put it there once the locks got changed. My apartment does that once a year, and it's a new year. Thank God I gave Ziva the spare or I would never get in."

"Okay. Thanks for the story Abby. Here is the key." Ziva hurried her friend and Abby got the clue to leave.

"Thanks." And she was off.

Ziva sighed and looked over at Tony. "Would you like to attempt to continue that, or should we just talk about the undercover mission?" 'That' referring to making out.

"When we go undercover," Tony began. "I think that we should really get in character, and I don't just mean a little bit, I mean very in character. I think we should totally play this up in every possible way. Like, let this guy see how in love we are…or well…" Tony was about to stick his foot in his mouth, but stopped.

"I know what you mean. But you just admitted you loved me." Ziva began to pace.

"Yes, and I do, but I don't know if you feel the same way about me." Tony replied.

"Was I kissing you like a woman who didn't love you?" Ziva asked him.

"No, it was very passionate." Tony replied.

"I have feelings for you, I do, but it is very hard for me to fall in love, because of the last time." She sighed and sat in the chair across from where he sat.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was this undercover assignment I was doing in Israel." She replied. "He and I actually 'sealed the deal' as you say here in the US. And afterward, he broke my heart…He totally left me!" She shook her head. "He said he loved me, pulled out all of his charms, and then he blamed it all on being undercover. Why? I don't know…I guess he thought I didn't have feelings…" She sighed and leaned back in the chair fully. "And if you do that to me Tony, so help me God, and yes, this is a threat, no one will ever see or hear from you again. Got it?" She was now fully in his space, her body just inches away from him.

"Yeah, I got it." He nodded.

"Good." She bent down and kissed him on the lips. "Then I think we will do just fine playing an engaged undercover couple." She smiled triumphantly and asked "now where were we?" And their make out session continued.

But that was all it was; one make out session. Tony kept begging for more, but Ziva's willpower was strong and when she said no, she meant it. "No Tony, I will not sleep with you." She said, as she got off of him. "In fact, by asking, you turned me down."

"The term 'turned me off' Ziva."

"Yes…You turned me off when you asked for sex. And by the way, I think I turned you on and now you will have to figure out how to turn yourself off." Tony had gotten down to his boxers and Ziva pointed to his erection.

Tony blushed. "Good night." He dressed and then left, his feelings confused and his mind frustrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay!! What do you think? Certainly a sexy chapter, and the next chapter I will get more into them and their undercover mission. No worries!!! Thanks to any reviews!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ziva had felt bad about doing that to Tony, but she just couldn't help it if she wasn't ready to go that far again; and that soon too! However, as they arrived at work, Gibbs took her and Tony aside and told them that they were going to be going undercover soon, that day!

"Are you serious?" Tony asked. "I am so not dressed for this."

"Here" Gibbs handed each of them a suitcase filled with whatever they would need. "It should be no problem. You also get a Jeep Wrangler to drive while you are out there and it is loaded with all the stuff you will need. Food, blankets, extra water, everything." Gibbs explained. "We need to get this guy. I don't know what it is about those woods…" He shook his head.

"Did another civilian get killed?" Tony asked.

"Yep, fire this time. They called it an accident, but I have a feeling it was our guy." Gibbs replied.

"Okay. We will get on this ASAP boss!" Tony smiled at Gibbs and went to change into his "camping clothes" which were in the suitcase.

"Take care of him Ziva…" Gibbs shot a glance at Ziva who winked at Gibbs.

"No problem boss." She replied, leaving for the bathroom to change as well.

As they drove, Tony got lost and Ziva insisted on asking for directions. "No! We do not need directions. I know where we are!" Tony had pulled off to the side of the road to read the map again. "We are here!" He pointed.

"But we aren't." Ziva argued. "There is nothing here, and on the map it says there is a ranger station."

Tony sighed and a man drove by in his pickup. "You folks lost?"He asked.

"Yes we are." Ziva shouted before Tony could protest. "We are looking for this cabin." She pointed on the map.

"Oh! Go up about half a mile and then take a right and then a left down the old beaten path. You cant miss it." The man smiled.

"Thanks!" Ziva smiled and they followed his instructions. Sure enough it was their cabin. They knew that because the key that they had been given fit into the lock. There was firewood by the fireplace, but the fridge was empty. They unloaded the Jeep and settled in. It looked like the army had refurbished the place, and there was a note.

_Welcome NCIS undercover agents. I hope you enjoy your stay here at this cabin. We converted it just for you into a nicer place, one without hundreds of cots lying around and such. There are fold-up chairs with cup holders so you can sit, and one big bed instead of hundreds of little ones so that way you can sleep comfortably. Also, I heard about your engagement, congratulations, and we thought it best if there were only one bed; so you could enjoy your stay more! We hope to hear from you soon. Take care. _

_Col. Hansen_

"Did Gibbs not tell them we were undercover?" Tony whispered.

"I bet he thought it best to keep it all a secret, so that way our cover would not get blown." Ziva replied. "God it is cold in here! Let's get a fire going."

Tony nodded and got to making the fire. Later, they went for a walk around the cabin. "This was such a nice idea honey." Ziva played with Tony. "Our own winter wonderland!"

"I am glad you like it dear." Tony bent down to kiss her. "And to think, we finally get a break from our crazy lives as officers in the Navy!"

"It is nice isn't it?"Ziva played, allowing Tony to wrap his arms around her tightly. She liked how he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"It sure is. I never want to go back." Tony replied. They headed back to their cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the bushes, a man was listening, and he had heard their conversation. He could make it true…He could make it so they never had to go back…at least…not alive! An evil smile played at his lips. He knew where they were…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was Christmas like when you were a kid?" Ziva asked Tony, as they snuggled together on the only sofa that was there.

"Well," Tony smiled thinking about it. "My parents were always a little crazy. Some people might have said we were the all American family, but we were unique. We would all get together, all my crazy relatives, and we would open gifts at my grandparents, and then we would play poker, Texas Hold'em, and then we would eat ham and turkey for dinner and my parents would get so drunk. The next morning, my mom always attempted breakfast, and she would always almost burn down the whole house because she would still be half drunk."

Ziva smiled at that. "Wow. That is nice."

"How about you? Any crazy Hanukah stories?" Tony asked.

"Well," Ziva grew thoughtful. "One day, I got so drunk…I don't even know what happened. Because we celebrate it for so long, it isn't as big of a thing as it is here, but it is still our biggest holiday. Ari got drunk once and drove his motorcycle into a fountain that was in a local park. Everyone from the neighborhood gathered around, but my father was so upset, and he dragged both Ari and the motorcycle home and lectured Ari. That is probably the craziest Hanukah story I have. Nothing too special."

"But any traditions other than the ones in the Torah? Like…Did your mother or father ever do anything special that only they did?" Tony asked.

"Drinking hot chocolate or tea when we were children with my mother is what I remember most. She said that honey, which we put in tea, was as old as the holiday we celebrated. That's true I guess." She smiled at the memory. "And my father, in later years, would always give us one big gift. Weather it was a stereo or a car or a bike or a motorcycle…He always felt so guilty after mom was gone. No one knows how hard it is to lose a parent when you are growing up, but it was especially hard losing both my mom and Tali. I was so young, and I needed my mom to guide me."

Tony pulled Ziva closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "I cant even begin to imagine." He whispered. "But for the past couple of years, I haven't really heard from my parents." He admitted. "I guess that is why I love the films so much…They make the holidays easier."

Ziva nodded. "They do." She agreed. "I liked the one we watched."

"I'm glad." Tony held her for as long as she would let him. It was their first night there, and they didn't want to appear to obvious to the guy who they knew was going to try to kill them. They had enjoyed talking a lot, but tomorrow, they knew they needed to lure the killer out…One way or another!

XXXXXX

**GOT ANY IDEAS FOR ME??? PLEASE!!! I am having some writers block… ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Water**

Tony and Ziva had slept together, but that was all it had been; sleeping. How boring! Oh well…All in good time! Tony had gotten up early to make Ziva breakfast. She woke up to see Tony in his boxers cooking. "Good morning Sweet Cheeks!" he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied. Honestly, she had wanted to get laid, but Tony hadn't really noticed that. Oh well…All in time.

"Good. Well, I hope you enjoy your breakfast." He brought her some eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns.

"This is good. Thank you Tony." She smiled at him.

"Anytime Ziva." He ate some food too and they went off on a hike that day. They decided to check out the river that was by the cabin. It was beautiful. It had still not frozen over, but it was icy cold.

Tony was embracing Ziva tightly as they walked. "Cold?" She asked him.

"Maybe just a little." Tony admitted. Ziva smiled at that. Tony liked having her in his arms. Ever since Gibbs had told them that they were going to be bait for this guy, Tony had been very protective of Ziva. He didn't want this guy hurting her and he would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe.

Tony bent down to touch the water. "Freezing." He commented.

Ziva joined him and agreed. "No wonder the fish migrate." She commented.

Tony smiled at her. "You are so beautiful." He pulled her into a lip lock and then they stood up again and continued their walk.

XXXXXX

From afar, the man was watching them. Was water the element he would use to kill them? He should at least try. They were getting awfully close to that water…too close.

He went from the bushes to closer to them. He pulled down his ski mask and when Tony had moved away from Ziva enough that he could push her face into the water, he took that chance.

All at once, Tony whirled around and saw what was going on. Ziva was being held under water by the killer. Tony ran over to him and kicked him in the gut. The man cried out in pain and then ran. He was fast.

Ziva fell backwards onto the snow covered ground. She was breathing heavily. Tony dried off her face with his scarf and scooped her up. "We need to get back to the cabin." He continued carrying her.

"I can walk Tony." She protested.

"But I want to keep you safe…" He pulled her closer to him. "No walking. If you are here, right here in my arms, he has to hurt me to get to you."

"I will be fine. I am mossad, remember?" Ziva reminded him.

"We are here." They arrived at the cabin and Tony set Ziva down inside, after he had locked the door.

She sighed. "Why are you suddenly so protective?" She asked.

"Maybe it is the fact that we are all each other has out here in the woods and there is a killer on the loose." Tony replied.

"I think it is more than that." Ziva told him. "You do love me, like you admitted a few nights ago, and after having already lost Kate, you don't want to lose another partner. The difference between me and Kate is that you have romantic feelings for me, and with Kate, she was like a sister to you."

"How could you possibly know that about Kate and I?" Tony asked.

"I have asked around." Ziva replied.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I did feel like she was more of a sister." He agreed. "But it was still hard to lose her."

"You don't have to worry about losing me Tony." Ziva reassured him. "I'm not going anywhere." Tony was sitting at the table and Ziva had been standing in front of him. She had her hands on either side of his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He pulled her closer to him and breathed in her scent. She smelled so good. He sighed and took her lips in his. He had wanted her ever since a few nights ago when she had tempted him. He was scared she was going to stop midway again and he didn't want that.

The only warm place in the whole cabin was right by the fireplace. They had left the fire going while they went out on their walk, and lucky for them, it was still going. There was a bearskin rug by it, and as Tony and Ziva undressed each other, that was where they headed. Ziva pushed Tony onto it and he complied. He felt her body slide gently onto his, and she felt him enter her, fast, then slow. He was liking being on bottom, letting her figure out how she wanted to receive from him. He felt her begin to wind down and he didn't want to stop, so while he was still in her, she leaned up and kissed her neck and then on down to her breast.

She pulled him closer, running her hands through his hair as he caused her to orgasm more. When he was done, he pulled out fully and turned over onto his chest. He closed his eyes for a second and relaxed on the bearskin rug, letting his body go back to normal. It had felt so good, so right to be inside of Ziva. He had never had sex like that before. Right sex…Not wrong sex…All the other times it had seemed wrong, but not this time. This time, he had felt like he had actually made love, because he truly loved her!

Ziva had done the exact same thing Tony had done, and she too was thinking about how right that felt. Tony rolled into her arms and they held each other tightly by the fire. Tony was listening to Ziva's heartbeat go from being fast to being steady. Ziva's hands trailed Tony's back and on up to the back of his head. "This feels so right." Tony whispered to Ziva.

"Yes it does." Ziva agreed. They kissed passionately one more time, both of them literally glowing. The fire was doing that to their bodies, but inside, they both felt like they were on fire as well.

"I don't want to move." Tony whispered.

"Then let's not." Ziva suggested.

Tony smiled at that and they stayed that way for what felt like hours. It could have been hours, or only minutes. But it didn't matter; he was in the arms of _his_ Ziva, and he wasn't going to ever let her go again…Not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

To those of you that have given me nice reviews, thank you very much! I am NOT good with people who are critical. My old name on this site was crazyrussiangal, and I should have kept that name because I am still not PERFECT at writing. I am trying my best. I watch NCIS every single week and I am a huge fan. I try to stay true to the characters of Tony and Ziva, but at the same time, I want to give them my own little sweet touches. Currently, I am having writers block, so please let me know what you want to read...Thanks!

**Chapter 6**

**Fire**

He was watching them from afar. They had retreated into their little cabin and were not leaving. He wanted to kill them…Desperately. He was craving a kill.

Water had not killed them…he had been too careless. He was big on using the elements to kill his victims; it was his trademark!

"I will get you…" He whispered. "Soon…Very soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva rolled onto her side in bed and gently pulled Tony to her. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He smiled. He rolled over and into her arms, kissing her neck and then her breasts. "Last night was amazing." Tony whispered, as Ziva held him tightly and he continued to kiss her breasts. She didn't mind being on bottom with Tony because he was such a good lover.

"It was." Ziva agreed, her legs tightly wrapped around him. "Let's do it again." She whispered. "The longer we make this guy wait for us to leave, the more likely he is to come to us."

"I like the way you think my Ninja." Tony worked his way down, going down on her and causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Oh God!" She just about shouted and he continued. He was loving that reaction from her. She had her hands tangled up in his hair as he moved freely about her body, kissing every inch of her before he entered her again.

After making love again, they were hungry and exhausted. Tony made breakfast in the buff and Ziva watched with a huge smile on her face the whole time. They fed each other breakfast and then went back to bed, this time, both were dressed in case the killer tried anything and they needed to escape.

They both slept soundly, and neither one knew when the killers next attack was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was sure that they were asleep. He had been looking through the window in the master bedroom, and after they had screwed each other over and over, they had fallen asleep. Now, he was going to make his move.

He poured gas all around the cabin and then lit it on fire. Tony smelled it first and woke Ziva up. "We need to get out of here." He scooped her up and ran out of the cabin, carefully stepping over the fire that had begun right outside the cabin.

"Now what?" Ziva asked, as Tony set her down. "Everything we brought is now burned up. We have the clothes on our backs and…"

"And the car!" Tony shouted. "We have the car."

Ziva nodded. "And we left our guns hidden in it."

"We can fight this guy." Tony stated. "We will fight him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dammit! He cursed himself for letting them escape. Why didn't they just die? How was he going to try to kill them next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ice**

Tony and Ziva had driven as far as they could away from the cabin and into the woods. They didn't know if the killer would find them or not, but they wanted to get as far away from the cabin as they could.

Neither one of them knew that they were really close to a lake, a lake that had frozen over and was now all ice. It was a different lake than the one they had found the other bodies in earlier; this one was smaller.

"Do you think he knows we are here?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied. "And I am seriously scared of dying here, but I think we can outsmart him."

"I think your right." Ziva replied, a smile across her face.

They didn't bother trying to get a hold of Gibbs; neither of them had a signal in these woods. "If you want to sleep, I will keep watch for the first few hours, and then you can keep watch for the next few." Tony told her. She nodded and went into the back seat to lie down and rest. There were some blankets in the back and she had kept her gun with her at all times.

Tony was on his guard at all times; he wouldn't let this guy kill Ziva. He wouldn't let this guy kill him either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The killer watched them; they were right where he wanted them. The frozen lake would be the perfect resting place for them. No one would find them until spring, when people eventually did fish there. But the lake was so small; there were no houses by it or anything.

How would he get them down there though? What could he do to get them there?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was feeling tired, but he wanted to let Ziva rest as long as she needed to. His eyes were getting heavy; he was feeling he needed to sleep…

He felt the car get rammed into by something; another car! He turned to see another car coming at them and realized what was going on; the killer had found them and he was pushing them toward something.

Ziva had woken up and was aware of what was going on now too. She looked at him and then at where they were headed. But they stopped before they hit the lake. The killer got out of his car, his ski mask still on him.

"What do you want?" Tony shouted at him, joining the man outside.

Ziva just watched. She didn't try to stop him, she just watched. "I want you dead!" The man shouted at Tony.

"How do you want me dead?" Tony asked.

"In the ice…I want you in the ice!" He shoved Tony toward the ice. Tony stopped and stayed on dry land, but the killer wasn't accepting that. He wanted Tony beneath the ice, dead, no longer breathing. He lived for the kill.

Ziva was getting ready to get out of the car, her gun ready. The killer had pulled out his gun now and was head to head with Tony. They were roughly the same size, with the killer being a little wider than Tony and having more muscle. "Bye bye." He pushed Tony onto the ice and the ice broke, swallowing Tony completely.

Tony felt like a thousand icicles had pierced him, but in reality, he was still alive and breathing. The killer had retreated into the woods, with Ziva shooting after him. She stopped shooting and went to pull Tony out of the freezing water.

"So…col…cold…" He stuttered.

"I've got you…" Ziva assured him. They climbed into the back of their car, and Tony removed all of his soaking wet clothing. Ziva removed hers too and got on top of him. "We have to get your body temperature back to normal." They were both wrapped so tightly in the blankets.

"So cold Ziva…" Tony could barely say that.

"Stay with me!" Ziva ordered him. "Come on!"

She was on the verge of crying, something she never did! She couldn't lose him, but she knew that unless she got him to a hospital quickly, he was going to die.

She left him in the back with blankets wrapped tightly around him and dressed quickly and drove to the hospital. "Stay with me…" She begged. "Please Tony!"

"Staying…" Tony whispered. "Still so cold…"

"We're almost there." She followed the signs with the giant "H" on them and finally arrived at a little hospital. "We were in an accident and he fell into the ice covered lake." Ziva explained to the doctor.

"He will be fine." They were doing everything that they could to get his body temperature back to normal, and it was working. "Your lucky; your boyfriend is very strong." The doctor was an older man with salt and pepper hair and emerald green eyes. In his day, he was probably a real catch. Ziva noticed the silver band on his left hand and nodded.

"Yes, I am lucky." Ziva smiled and watched Tony through the window that looked into his room. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and Ziva went to call Gibbs. Gibbs came as quickly as he could and told her he would stay with Tony. "Take my car," Gibbs began. "And go back to the man in the woods. I want you to finish this. Finish him. Go buy yourself some more clothes, live in the car as long as you need, and make sure that before you come back, he is either in your custody or dead."

"Yes Gibbs!" Ziva nodded in understanding, took Gibbs's car, went to the army surplus store and purchased some camo pants and shirts. She also purchased more blankets and any other supplies she felt she would need while she was out there. She was going to kill this guy…He had hurt _her_ Tony!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Earth**

Ziva was driving in her usual crazy way, but she knew she had to get out there and capture or kill this guy once and for all. "I'm back!" She shouted. She didn't know where he was or what he was up to, but she knew that he was in the woods somewhere.

"We're glad your back." Alexia and Andrea were out there already, tents set up and all.

"Aren't you the former agents that were assigned to this case?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Alexia replied. "Gibbs wanted us to meet you here. He and our boss Wells go back."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you."

Both ladies nodded and they made a plan on what they were going to do next. "Let's go in three different directions and search for him." Ziva suggested.

"Well, we all have guns and training, so I think that might be our best bet." Andrea agreed.

"Okay. Tomorrow morning, we split up and search. I think he thinks he is done with me, but he isn't." Ziva replied.

Andrea and Alexia shared a tent and Ziva took the empty one. She had gotten used to having Tony next to her, and she wasn't liking sleeping alone. She wanted _her_ Tony back and she wanted to make sure that the man who tried to kill him was either dead or behind bars…

The next morning, she got up and made coffee. Andrea and Alexia woke up and joined her. "So, we are going to split up in about an hour and track this guy down. Do either of you know who he is exactly?" Ziva asked.

"Not yet, but we do have a profile of him." Andrea replied.

"And I know him better than anyone else in law enforcement. I have been a bit obsessed with this case." Alexia admitted.

"Alright then." Ziva nodded. "I am going to head that way." Ziva lifted her backpack onto her back and began the hike.

Andrea and Alexia were a bit in awe of her. She got up, had her coffee, and then she was gone! She had a one track mind…

Her gun in her hand at all times, she made her way through the woods and toward where she had seen the killer running earlier. The woods were a big place…

"Are you here?" Ziva shouted.

"Are you looking for me?" A male voice shouted, and the killer emerged.

"What makes you want to kill so badly?" Ziva asked, her gun trained on him.

"Its probably a gene." He replied, his gun also trained on her. "Or maybe it was the fact that my dad beat me as a child."

"Why do you use the woods to kill people?" Ziva asked.

"I use the elements to kill them." He corrected her. "Water, fire, ice…and now earth." He smiled and pushed a button that caused her to be wrapped up in a hunting net type trap thing. Lucky for her, there were holes in it, and she shot him in the leg. "Ahhh!" he shouted.

Andrea and Alexia ran to her aid and handcuffed the killer. "We have all waited a long time for this!" Alexia stated. They got Ziva down and they took the killer in.

"His name is Justin Miller and he was abused as a child. He was taken to the hospital a lot. He started the Brotherhood of Snakes and Lions when he graduated from college as a doctor and wanted to get some elite men together to support each other no matter what, like the Skull and Bones. Basically, they all had a falling out and he felt the need to recruit new members…by killing them. At first just men, then men and women. He began to love the kill. The cause of all of this was him getting fired from a hospital. Case is basically open and shut. We searched his cabin and he is the only person living there. All the other members of Snakes and Lions were found." Gibbs reported to Ziva.

"Thank you Gibbs. I am going to visit Tony." Ziva dismissed herself.

"Ziva," Gibbs shouted after her.

She turned to him. "Nice work and please, take some time off…With Tony…" He winked at her.

She smiled. "That obvious huh?" She asked.

"If he hurts you or vice-versa…"

"Don't worry boss," Ziva smiled. "We're in it for the long haul."

Gibbs nodded and Ziva went to go visit Tony. "Hey," He smiled from his hospital bed. "Did you catch him?" He asked.

"Sure did. Some idiot you can read up on later. Gibbs has given us some time off…_Together_!"

"He knows?" Tony asked.

"He knows, and he is okay with it. As long as we don't hurt each other." Ziva smiled and joined Tony in the bed.

"In other words…You can keep me?" Tony asked.

"Yes…I can keep you." Ziva hugged him tightly.

"Good. I can keep you too, right?" Tony asked.

"Ohhh…well…"

They smiled at each other. "I have a suite at a hotel reserved for us." Ziva told him. "I think you will like it."

"Thank you." Tony thanked her and she checked him out of the hospital. "Where are we going?" He asked her.

"The hotel." Ziva replied. When they got there, she showed him the room that she had reserved.

"Nice." Tony smiled. It had a big screen, big bed, fireplace and in front of that fireplace, a bearskin rug just like the first time they had made love.

"Remind you of anywhere?" Ziva asked.

"Oh yeah…"Tony smiled noticing the fireplace area and how much it looked like the cabin they had stayed in.

"I am so glad to get a break." Ziva told him, walking up to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Me too." Tony smiled and kissed her again. "How about we repeat our first time?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good to me…" Ziva agreed, leading him over to the fireplace area.

**~FIN~**


End file.
